The Cube - Where Fandoms Collide
by Lazerkat
Summary: Six characters from six different Fandoms get mysteriously teleported to The Cube. The characters must work together to escape from The Cube. And yes, this has Masquerade in it. PS: I co-wrote this with Wizzyard
1. Masquerade (Bakugun)

Masquerade sat by his computer, searching up files on all the Bakugan Battle Brawlers. He scrolled through the documents of Runo Masaki, frowning as he did so. _Why does she put her profile picture on their website as a stupid fairy?_ He thought to himself. Suddenly, his Darkus Bakugan Alpha Hydranoid jumped up onto his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" the small figure asked him, curiously. It tried to lean over it's master's shoulder, but Masquerade blocked his Bakugan's view.

"Don't want you knowing too much, Hydranoid," he told him. Then he added, "To answer your question, I am searching for our enemies' weaknesses. Wait - hold up." He blinked a few times, staring at his computer screen. "That's not supposed to be there."

He moved his mouse over a link that had just appeared. He couldn't make out where it would take him, but he clicked on it anyway.

His computer started to morph and shimmer, and he jumped out of his chair and yelled.

"WHAT IS THIS?" he screamed. His Bakugan had fallen to the ground, nowhere to be seen. Right before Maquerade's eyes his computer changed from a technological piece of equipment to a wooden doorway. He couldn't see the other side of the room through the doorway, but something made him step towards it. He was always told he made rash decisions. And it was these rash decisions that made him step through the door, and be sucked into the doorway, which was actually a portal. Then everything went blank.


	2. Sandkit (Warriors)

"Why can't I go out of camp?" demanded Sandkit. Her mother, Brindleface, sighed and shook her head.

"I have told you many times Sandkit," she replied, curling her tail around her kit. "There are other Clans out there who aren't our friends. There are also badgers, foxes and it's against the warrior code," Brindleface repeated for what must have been the hundredth time. But Sandkit refused to give up.

"What if you're with me?" she tried. Badgers, foxes and other Clans wouldn't matter if Sandkit's mother was there. _Mum will protect me from anything, _she thought, determined to go outside.

"No," said the annoyed queen, as she turned and stalked off to join her mate, Redtail. Sandkit scowled after her mother. _Fine, I'll just go by myself then._ So the pale kit sneaked over to the dirtplace tunnel. With one last glane over her shoulder, Sandkit plunged into the darkness. Where she ended up though, was not the dirtplace, but somewhere much, much colder.


	3. The Doctor (Dr Who)

"HOLD ON!" The Doctor yelled at his companion Clara. "I'VE BEEN TIME-TRAVELLING FOR OVER ONE THOUSAND YEARS, AND I'VE NEVER BEEN IN A STORM LIKE THIS ONE!" The two were stumbling and falling all over the TARDIS, The Doctor's time-travelling blue telephone police call box. The Doctor was trying to grab onto the controls, just as the TARDIS gave a giant lurch.

"Doctor!" Clara shouted. She was holding the rail of the TARDIS's centre control room. "Want me to go outside and check?" she shouted. The Doctor shook his head.

"You're too human! The Time-Vortex will just swallow you up like you were fish fingers and custard!" he told her.

"Ew!"

"Don't judge people. Or Timelords, for that matter," he added. He grabbed hold of the rails and slowly made his way towards the exit of the TARDIS. Red lights started flashing, but he waved them away. He got to the door with some difficulty, but he managed to swing open the doors.

The sight that waited him was truly magnificent. What looked like purple and blue fog swirled past the TARDIS, trapping it inside the tube that was the Time-Vortex. The Doctor leaned off the edge of his bigger-on-the-inside box, ignoring Clara's shout of "Careful!"

He felt a strange urge overcome him, and he was sucked into the Vortex. The last thing he remembered was Clara's look of horror as she went stumbling through the TARDIS, which was travelling the opposite way to him.


	4. Dan (39 Clues)

**This chapter takes place after the third series and I'm just assuming that Amy survived the series because I don't want her to die! :(**

_I'm bored,_ thought Dan Cahill as he lay on his bed. _I'm bored, bored, bored._ Any other kid Dan's age would say to him: "How can you be one of the richest teenagers in the world and be bored?". The answer: there was nothing left _to_ do. Dan had already finished very good game in the store, built countless model aeroplanes and explored every square inch of his gigantic house. Even playing hi-tech pranks on his older sister Amy had gotten old after awhile. Dan had already done everything worth doing. And now he was bored.

_Hey, I know! _the teenager thought suddenly. _I could go down to the pizza shop to get some lunch. even if there is nothing to do, a guy needs to eat, right?_ Dan tucked himself into a ball and rolled off the left side of his bed with a loud _thump_.

"Ouch!" he grinned. _Well that was stupid!_ Dan then commando crawled to his light blue door, which he used to haul himself up. As Dan turned the doorknob, he thought about what kind of pizza to have. _Hmm, maybe a meat lovers with spicy sauce. Sounds nice. _Dan stepped through the doorway, and into a forest.


	5. Eva (The Last Thirteen)

Eva sat at the table in the Academy's mess hall, poking her dinner with her fork. One elbow was on the wooden suface, head in hand. _What if we don't find all thirteen in time? _she thought worriedly. _Solaris will rule the world, everyone will die. _Eva glanced at her watch. 7:30. Maybe if she went to her room and played some games she could distract herself for awhile. Eva left her food where it was and walked out of the room and into the hallway. It was relatively quiet as the true dreamer walked to her room.

On the way she made a detour to check if the boys had gone to their room yet. When Eva reached Sam and Alex's door she knocked. No answer. _Oh well,_ she thought. Eva continued on to her bed. Because she was deep in thought, Eva didn't notice that she made a wrong turn. Eva didn't realise this until she found herself in front of the Professor's office. _Stupid hallways, _she thought angry at herself for getting lost. After a few minutes Eva found her room. Or, at least where it was supposed to be. Instead of the standard, boring, plain, wooden door of Eva's bedroom, there was a black door-shaped hole.

Just out of curiosity, Eva shrugged and entered the door-hole.


	6. Leaf (Keys to the Kingdom)

**Please note: This chapter is from Keys to the Kingdom and takes place after Lord Sunday**

Leaf was in her room, sitting on her black desk chair. She was wondering about what was happening in the House. Leaf found that she did this often. It seemed weird, having Arthur at school everyday, yet knowing that her friend was only a part of himself. The other part, known as the New Architect, was back in the House, the epicentre of the universe. Last year, Leaf would never have believed that there was another world filled with immortal Denizens. This seven-part realm was collectively called the House. Leaf had spent quite a lot of time in the House, and didn't really want to go back.

"Leaf!" it was her mum. "Could you go down to the nursery for me and get a new gardening fork? I broke it." Leaf groaned but yelled back an 'okay mum!". Leaf rose slowly from her chair and walked to the front door, on the way passing her mother and getting a few dollars. As Leaf opened the door and walked down her street, she reflected on how often her mum broke things. It seemed like every day that she chips a pot, or dents the kettle by dropping it on the floor. Finally Leaf reached the garden store. The huge sign hanging over the door said, 'Ned's Nursery'. _Here we go again,_ Leaf thought ruefully as she pushed the green door open.

But, like the last few times, this door did not lead to the garden store, but to The Cube.


	7. Welcome to the Cube (Sandkit)

**Ok so we are doing this story in parts. Each part will have two POVs in it. The exception will be when th- Oh, yeah. Probably shouldn't spoil for ya. But this part has all six POVs for a reason.**

Part 1 - Welcome to the Cube (Sandkit)

Sandkit stared wide-eyed at the white world around her. _Is this what the forest is like? _ she thought. Pure white shapes were falling from the sky and covering the ground. It was also very cold. Sandkit shivered and turned around to leave. Much to the kit's surprise there was only more white stuff. The way back home had disappeared as soon as the pale she-kit had come through it.

Sandkit was trapped. And this wasn't ThunderClan. She tried calling for help.

"Hey! Is anyone there?" Sandkit wandered further into the white stuff. There were no answers to her call, and nothing to see other than the frozen flakes drifting down to the earth and covering the ground. But Sandkit wasn't ready to give up just yet. The small she-kit just trudged on through the never-ending whiteness. On and on Sandkit moved one paw in front of the other. On and on the white flakes kept falling and landing and, much to Sandkit's surprise, melting on her nose.

After what felt like hours, Sandkit felt like giving up. The thick blanket of white was tiring to walk through and she was only a kit, after all. Maybe this was all a dream, and any second now Sandkit would wake up to her cosy nest in the nursery. But some small part of her knew that this wasn't a dream. This was real. As real as when Sandkit had first opened her eyes, first played mossball, as real as that time when Sandkit had run into the camp wall and had to go to the medicine cat. And now she was lost. In another world, with no way out.

Just as Sandkit was about to make a nest in the ground and sleep, she saw something. Something other than white stuff. The pale kit peered into the distance and made out a tree. _Home! _her mind screamed, urging her to investigate. So Sandkit traveled in the direction of the 'tree'. As she struggled on, the tree grew bigger. Soon Sandkit was able to make out more trees, and even some grass. When Sandkit was about few monster-lengths away, she broke into a run. Well, at least she tried to run, but kept stumbling in the white stuff.

A minute later Sandkit was only a mouse-length away from the trees. She ran straight into a calm and white-stuff free forest. This wasn't the ThunderClan forest, Sandkit quickly gathered that much, but it was a forest all the same. Turning around, Sandkit saw that the white stuff stopped as soon as the forest began. There wasn't a single flake on the grass or in the trees. It was as if an invisible barrier held it back. Sandkit shrugged and turned back again to figure out which direction to go next.

Now the white stuff was behind her, and the forest in front. But to Sandkit's right, the forest abruptly broke off and became a meadow of seem sort. She decided to go there. Open areas are better to see in. So Sandkit turned (again) and set off for the short distance to the meadows. The meadows were huge, as it turned out. And once the pale kit broke out of the dense forest, the white stuff formed a wall to Sandkit's right. But straight ahead and to the left, the meadow stretched out as far as the she-kit could see.

But there was one thing that seemed out of place: the hole a few tail-lengths from where Sandkit was standing. As she moved closer to investigate, a figure rised out of the hole. _Maybe a it's a WindClan cat, _she thought curiously. Sandkit had heard stories of how WindClan used to dig tunnels underground. But she was surprised when the figure kept rising, until it appeared to be standing on it's hind legs. It's pelt was white with three crooked brown stripe things going across it's waist. The creature wasn't facing Sandkit and the only fur on it's head fur was on the top. The fur was long, golden and it spiked wildly in a manner that reminded Sandkit of the sun's rays.

_A creature that walks on two legs...wait! Is this a twoleg? _ Sandkit thought, alarmed. Suddenly the twoleg turned around. It had two blue shiny shard-shaped things where eyes shoud be. Then, it talked.

"Ugh! Does this world have an end? Is there even anyone else here?!" The twoleg was yelling and it's front paws (the ones that were hanging by it's side) were being waved wildly in the air. What Sandkit found strange though, was that she could understand it. Brindleface had always said that the twolegs had their own language.

"Umm..." Sandkit began, and the twoleg stopped it's fit and turned around abruptly. It was staring straight at her.

"No," it muttered to itself. "Cats can't talk. Cats are just animals. They can't actua-"

"Hey!" Sandkit exclaimed indignantly. The twoleg just stared in horror and disbelief. "I can talk you know! I can talk and walk and fight and hunt - I bet you haven't even caught a piece of prey in your life!" Then a thought struck Sandkit and she asked, "What's your name?"

"Masquerade."

The twoleg answered smoothly, seeming to have come to some sort of acceptance with a talking cat and have regained some level of composture.

"That's a weird name. I'm Sandkit. Do twolegs live in Clans?" She tilted her head to one side to show her curiosity.

"Your name's weird. I don't live in a Clan. And what the heck is a twoleg?"

"You're a twoleg," Sandkit answered. She didn't know that twolegs could be so dumb. "Where did you come from?"

"...I came from Earth..." Masquerade gave the warrior kit an incredulous look and started to turn to leave. But he quickly turned back and had obviously decided that he would rather have the company of an annoying, talking, kitten than no company at all.

"I come from ThunderClan!" Sandkit anounced proudly. "And when I become a warrior, those stinky ShadowClan cats better watch out!" She swiped her paw, unsheathed, across the air between her and Masquerade as a demonstration. But Sandkit's claw snagged the twoleg's white pelt. When she pulled it out, the soft white covering had a tear in it. Unfortunately, Masquerade noticed it and started going hysterical.

"You! My coat! It tore! What were you thinking?!" Masquerade took a few deep breaths to calm himself. "Okay. How do we get _out of here_?" he asked, voice back to being silky smooth and commanding. Sandkit thought for a moment before answering.

"Why don't we try the forest?" she suggested, flicking her tail in the direction of the nearby trees.

"You live in a forest, don't you?" inquired Masquerade. He then led the way to the trees, leaving a suspicious Sandkit staring for a few moments longer. Then she decided that she didnt want to be left behind and scurried after the only other creature that could be seen for miles. Soon Sandkit had caught up to Masquerade, and the two walked together in silence for awhile. Occasionally Sandkit would pipe up with an annoying question or two, but otherwise they didn't talk.

Then they found it.

Masquerade spotted it first, then silently gestured to the clearing ahead. Sandkit's eyes widened and she scampered ahead. Masquerade sighed and had to break into a jog to keep up with her. A completely alien sight awaited Sandkit. The clearing was huge, and right in the middle, sat what looked like an upsidedown metal spider. But a lot bigger. Then the it came to life and the legs jerkily set themselves onto the ground. Sandkit went up to the nearest leg. It had a small platform om the end of it. The ThunderClan kit tried standing on it. The leg/platform immediately rose up back into the air.

Sandkit turned around and saw Masquerade had also stepped on a platform leg and was also in the air. Then the main platform of the spider thing projected what looked like a bunch of weird lines into the air, level with Sandkit and Masquerade. Then a very thin stick with a metal log thing rose into the air. It moved closer to Masquerade and a red beam flickered over him.

"Masquerade. Fandom: Bakugun Battle Brawlers. Role: Villan." A computerised voice said. A picture of Masquerade appeared in the air. The the metal log turned to Sandkit and the red beam flickered over her as well. "Sandkit. Fandom: Warriors. Clan: Thunder. Rank: Kit." Then a picture of Sandkit joined Masquerade's. "Welcome to the Cube."


End file.
